Letting Go
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! It's been almost 3 years since Elliot left SVU. Everyone has moved on... Elliot has a new job that he loves, Olivia's been promoted and finally has a stable relationship, Munch and Cragen have retired, everyone was moving forward. Until one day, 2 people's presents collide and suddenly the unresolved past comes rushing back in. Elliot/Olivia/Brian/Cragen & more.
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Law & Order and Law & Order: SVU and their characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's. **_

_**So new story! And I promise you guys not to leave you hanging. This is probably at MOST a 5 chapter story. Right now I'm thinking 3. But I'm giving myself the leeway to reach 5. Five because I noticed my momentum dies down if I write a story more than 5 chapters. **_

_**In any case, this is set in the present season of SVU. Liv and Brian are living together. Cragen and Munch are retired. Olivia's been promoted. And Elliot has been gone for almost 3 years. **_

_**Hope y'all enjoy! And please do PM me if you see any typos/grammatical errors. I am my own beta and I sometimes miss some errors! **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

. . .

"_**Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny." - Steve Maraboli**_

Elliot Stabler had been out of SVU and the NYPD for almost three years now. He was now working in a private security firm specializing in background checks and security details for celebrities, diplomats and other high profile people. It was a job that was challenging and had a lot of perks. And best of all, it almost never ended in heartache. That last part was probably the best part of his job. He no longer had a heavy feeling every time he went home. He also had more time to himself and for Eli. The rest of kids were all grown up and though they still all spent time with their old man when they could they all had their own lives.

Maureen was engaged to her long time boyfriend with whom she was already living with. Kathleen was single at the moment, but she too was out of college and lived on her own albeit with a roommate. As for the twins – Dickie was in John Jay College – studying criminology after which he planned to go into the Police Academy, determined to follow in his dad's footsteps while Lizzie was in Hudson University – she was pre-law. Like her twin, she wanted to have a career where she could help people out – but whereas Dickie wanted to be a cop, Lizzie was determined to be District Attorney one day.

All in all, Elliot's life was happy now. Sometimes though he wished that he had gotten out of SVU earlier so he could have had the same amount of time with the older kids as he did now with Eli. But he knew he couldn't go back. So he simply looked forward and was grateful for what he had now.

The first month of the new year was coming to a close. Time goes so quickly and today, they were getting a new supervisor. Supposedly this supervisor was like him and many others in the company, a former cop. He just hoped that this new guy turned out to be alright. Their former boss – Jimmy O'Connell had been a good guy. A former navy guy. But he retired the beginning of the year at the ripe old age of 70, deciding that it was time to just relax with his wife of almost 50 years – that it was time to truly retire to Southern California where all but one of their children were living.

Elliot glanced at his watch as he entered the midtown Manhattan building where Royal Securities was headquartered. Five till 8 am. He pressed the elevator button and got in as the doors opened. Just as they were about to close, a hand snaked in between the closing doors stopping them from shutting and Elliot saw one of his co-workers standing there.

"Hey Ed!" Elliot greeted him. Ed Green, like him was a former police detective. He had retired in 2008 just two years before Elliot. In fact Elliot had worked with him before in a case and he knew he was good.

"Elliot! Sorry." Ed apologized.

"No problemo." Elliot remarked, as the elevator doors closed and it made its way up to the 18th floor.

"So," Ed turned to him, smiling, "you ready to meet the new boss?"

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean we knew he was coming."

"Yeah. About time too. It's been killing me being the officer in charge while they found a new guy." Ed told him

"Why didn't you apply to fill Jimmy's spot?" Elliot asked, genuinely curious.

"Nah and what? Be in charge of all of your asses? Hell no. No thank you. I'm good where I am. I get paid well and my hours are manageable."

"I hear ya. Just thought you know – you're qualified for the job? Why not? Why bring in someone from the outside?"

"Well I'm sure whoever we get, they'll be alright." Ed replied, sound optimistic.

"I sure hope so. You know I don't do change and answering to authority well." Elliot said, chuckling.

"My man, I hear ya. And you know I'm the same."

"I know."

Just then the elevator made a sound signaling that they were now on the 18th floor. As the doors opened, Ed remarked, "Here goes nothing."

Elliot simply chuckled and got out too.

As they walked into their offices, setting their bags and coats on their desks, they saw that there was a small crowd in one of the conference rooms. Another co-worker of theirs, Joey Falco, saw the two of them and waved them over. He motioned towards the center of the crowd and mouthed "New guy."

Ed and Elliot nodded and made their way towards the conference room.

As they walked in, they saw their office manager, Carrie Goldberg in the middle of the group. She turned around as she heard them enter.

"So there you guys are!" Carrie exclaimed. She glanced at her watch. "Just in time."

When Carrie turned, Elliot finally got a glimpse of the new guy and his jaw dropped when he saw him. Was this for real?

Former NYPD Captain Donald Cragen saw Elliot at the same moment and for a second he just stood still. And then all at once the older man was plowing through the people gathered around him going towards hims. A moment later Elliot felt a friendly slap on his shoulder. "Elliot!"

"Captain…um…I mean…Don…" Elliot stammered, still shocked.

"You two know each other?" Carrie asked, looking at the two of them.

"Um…yeah, Captain, I mean Don, I mean Mr. Cragen…"

Don Cragen laughed and took over from Elliot. "What Elliot means Ms. Goldberg is that he and I used to work together."

"Actually Carrie," Elliot put in, finally regaining his composure, "Don used to be my squad commander over at the 16th precinct."

"Well, well then I guess you won't have a hard time getting used to working with him."

"No. I don't think so." Donald Cragen answered, smiling. "At least I hope not. It hasn't been that long."

"Um…just a little under three years." Elliot confirmed.

Suddenly Ed Green was beside them and smiling at Cragen, he spoke up, "Captain Cragen, I hope you remember me, too. Ed Green. I used to be a detective in your old command – the 2-7. I worked with you, Elliot and the rest of your squad during the Mulroney case in '99."

"Oh yes, I remember!" Cragen said, smiling at the other man and shaking his hand. "You were Lennie's partner right?"

"Right." Ed smiled. "I'm looking forward to working with you again."

"Same here, Ed."

"Well, well – now that everyone has introduced themselves to Donald Cragen – the new Unit Supervisor – let me just say before I go – that I expect everyone here to welcome him with open arms. He was a decorated cop and he has had years of experience both in homicide and in special victims. So you can be sure he'll guide you well. Mr. Cragen – "

"Please Ms. Goldberg, it's Don – "

"Alright, Don and it's Carrie okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay Don – you may want to address the gang before they go off on their respective assignments - but as for you – if you need any help – please do not hesitate to ask me. "

"I won't. Thank you."

And with that Carrie left the conference room, leaving the new unit supervisor with his team of 16 – which consisted of 11 men and 5 women.

Cragen spoke to them as a group briefly before dismissing them. He did tell them however that for the first week, he was going to call each one of them for a short one on one. "Nothing formal." He told them. "But I believe in getting to know my people."

"Sounds good, chief." Joey told him.

"Great. In fact Joey, I know you're on your day off today but would you indulge me if I started the one on one with you. 30 minutes tops."

"No problem." Joey conceded good-naturedly.

"The rest of you – I'll get your numbers from Carrie and I'll text you and coordinate with you myself on when we can do your one on ones."

The rest of the group nodded, called out a few welcome aboard greetings and left. Just as Elliot and Ed were about to walk out of the room, Don called out, "Oh Elliot, if you don't mind since I know you're on detail at the UN for the British Ambassador till 2 pm – maybe you and I can grab a quick early lunch at 11:30?"

Elliot looked at Joey who just shrugged before looking back at Cragen and replying, "Sure, Don. No problem."

"Great."

And at that, Elliot exited the conference room.

. . .

"Wow, you're old squad commander is our new boss." Ed commented as Elliot sat down.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound thrilled"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's just I left SVU under very difficult circumstances and finally just got past that and now someone from that time walks back into my life."

"So?"

"I just don't like being reminded of it."

"Hey, Elliot, I get it dude. I left the 2-7 under not so great circumstances too. But those people – they were my family. They still are. I still miss Lennie sometimes you know, God rest his soul. And from time to time I still have coffee with Van Buren and Lupo. But life goes on. Maybe this is finally the chance for you to come to terms with everything fully."

"I never said goodbye to them."

"Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't think I could have walked away if I did."

"Well that chapter of your life is over. Maybe it's time for a new one with them in it."

"Yeah, who knows. Anyway, Cragen asked me to lunch."

"Already getting in special favors from the new boss huh?" Ed snickered teasingly.

"Oh please. We're probably going to grab a slice around the corner and chat about SVU."

Ed laughed. "Probably."

"Anyway, I gotta get a lot of paperwork done before that and before the UN later…"

Ed raised his hands, widening his eyes. "Gotcha. Dang…"

"What?"

Ed laughed again. "I'm just teasing you man. Get to it. I gotta head down to The Waldorf Astoria anyway. The Jolie-Pitts are there again."

"Oh God."

"Hell, I can stare at Angelina all day."

"Are you sure it's her you stare at and not Brad?" Elliot joked.

"Haha. Anyway, have fun with your lunch date with the new boss."

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

"Whatever! Go – Angelina needs you."

"That she does baby!"

"You're incorrigible Ed!"

"I know!"

Elliot took a piece of paper, balled it up and threw it at Ed. "Go!"

Laughing, Ed picked up his jacket, his piece, his security ID and finally left.

As the mirth he felt from the exchange with Ed faded, Elliot heaved a huge sigh. He loved Cragen. But he had spent the last three years running away from past. And now it seems, his past had finally caught up with him. And there was nothing he could do now except face it. He just hoped he was finally ready to do so.

. . .

Just like he predicted, Cragen and Elliot had ended up in the nearby Ray's Pizza where they both grabbed two slices as their lunch.

"So you retired? " Elliot asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. 65 – mandatory retirement." Cragen told him a matter of factly.

"I'm sure you'll be missed."

"I'm sure." Cragen said, smiling.

"So Munch is in charge now?"

"No, Munch actually retired before me."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Doing some investigative stuff for the DA's office."

"Oh thank God. I can't imagine what John would do with idle time. Can you imagine all the conspiracy theories he'd be spouting and creating?"

Cragen chuckled, "I know. Thank God for the DA's office giving him a job."

"So, if Munch is gone…who's the commanding officer?"

"You haven't even said her name, Elliot. Don't you wonder about her?" Suddenly Don's tone took on a serious note.

Elliot paled a little and instead of answering he simply took another bite of his slice.

"It took her a while you know?"

Elliot swallowed hard, picked up his ginger ale and drank deeply.

"She didn't even want to pack up your desk." Cragen persisted.

He would not look at Cragen and instead he just lowered his head, his gaze on his remaining pizza slice which he suddenly didn't want.

"She's acting squad commander right now."

"A detective is acting squad commander?" Elliot's curiosity got the better of him and he finally spoke up again.

Cragen smiled what could only be described as a proud smile. "No. Not detective. Sergeant. She's Sergeant Benson now."

"She is?" In spite of himself, Elliot couldn't help but feel proud too. He was truly happy for her.

"Yeah, she is."

"That's my Liv." Elliot replied, his tone soft.

"Your Liv. Exactly. She was always your Liv. And you were her El."

"She was never mine. I mean we were best friends and partners but that's all. Anyway, I'm happy for her. She deserves it."

"She does. " Cragen paused and then when he spoke again his tone was sober. "You didn't hear about what happened to her last year did you?"

"No." Elliot suddenly felt a fear that he didn't understand. "Something happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped and assaulted."

"Did you catch the son of a bitch?" Elliot's voice had turned harsh all of a sudden.

"Yeah we did and he's rotting in jail." Cragen informed him.

"Is she okay?"

"Physically yes. But psychologically…." His voice trailed off.

"Psychologically what?"

"She's getting help El. Don't worry. She's seeing a shrink. She was mandated by the powers that be."

"Good."

"It helps that she finally has a stable relationship too."

For a moment, Elliot was just silent, letting that information simply sink in. And then he smiled, though the smile didn't reach up to his eyes. "I'm glad."

"I'm not."

"You're not?" Elliot sounded shocked. "Why?"

"Because I think she's settling."

"You don't think she's happy?"

"I think she thinks she's happy."

"She thinks that she's happy but she's not? I'm not sure I follow you Captain, I mean Don."

"He's never around. In fact it took him a couple of days to even realize she was missing when she was kidnapped. But I shouldn't lay that all on his door. It took us a couple of days too. But then again, I gave the time off – so I didn't expect her back in the precinct for 3 days. Brian though – Brian was – is her boyfriend and he didn't realize she was missing."

"Brian? Why does that name sound familiar?" Elliot asked.

"Cassidy. Brian Cassidy. You remember him?"

"Cassidy? Former SVU squad member, puppy dog looking Cassidy?"

Cragen chuckled at Elliot's description of his former detective. "Yeah THAT Cassidy."

"Now I know why she wasn't missed. I mean Cassidy, seriously? And why is she with him? She could barely stand him how long has it been now - almost 15 years ago – in fact after she sl…" Suddenly Elliot stopped short, realizing he almost revealed too much.

Cragen chuckled again at the stricken look on Elliot's face. "Even after all this time, you're still protecting her Elliot. Anyway, don't worry I know. I know all about her "moment" with Cassidy."

"You do? How?"

"Long story. But my point is I do know."

"Was this before or after you retired?"

"Before."

Elliot nodded. "Okay. Well I guess her "moment" with Cassidy is more than that now." There was a tinge of sarcasm in Elliot's voice.

Cragen heard it but decided not to comment on it. Instead he just said, "No. It's not. In fact, they live together."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Did you see how in love she was with you?"

Elliot smirked but then shook his head. "She wasn't in love with me."

"Who are you kidding, Stabler? She was in love with you. And you, Elliot, were in love with her. I always thought when you were separated from Kathy, you two would one day walk into my office and disclose to me that you were together. But then you got back together with Kathy…"

"We weren't in love, Don."

"Still unable to admit it after all these years? Honestly, I used to think that you two belonged together but that somehow fate loved playing with you guys. I know that sounds corny, but there you have it."

"Cap, I just want her to be happy."

"She was happy with you."

"I'm sure Brian makes her happy too. Otherwise, I don't think she would be with him."

"Do you want me to tell you how the two of them happened? Scratch that, I know you don't but I will tell you anyway. A year after you left, we took on a case and Brian was undercover for Vice in that case. Anyway, long story short, Brian got shot under Olivia's watch. That's where it started. She was distraught when that happened. That – combined with losing you – the next thing we knew they were together. And after Olivia got away from that harrowing experience of being kidnapped, you know she was taken from her old apartment? Well she didn't want to be alone there anymore. She didn't want to be alone period. So it wasn't a surprise at all when she told me, Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda that she and Brian were moving in together."

"Who are Nick and Amanda?"

"They're the new guys – well not so new anymore. They've been there almost three years. But somehow I still think of them as new. They came in after you retired."

"I see."

"Nick became Olivia's partner."

"So she moved in with him after a traumatizing experience. So you think it's just a reaction from that – as opposed to something that she really wanted."

"Something like that."

"She's a grown woman Don. I'm sure she'll figure out what's right for her."

"I'm sure you're right…"

"But…"

"I still think it's still you that she loves."

Elliot laughed then, but the laughter was without any humor. "How do you figure that?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

Elliot took a bite of his second slice then.

"How's Kathy?" Don asked.

"Gone."

"I figured."

"Yeah. In fact it was finally the four older kids who helped us separate. They're pretty smart. They want us to be happy. And they knew we weren't happy anymore. Not with each other anyway."

"Kids can definitely surprise everyone of us. We think they don't know anything but when in reality they're actually more perceptive than us."

"Well, except for Eli, they're not kids anymore. Heck, Don, Maureen is engaged. She's getting married this summer. I'm probably going to be a grandpa soon."

Don chuckled for a moment but then sobered again. "So where's Kathy?"

"She lives in Jersey City now with her new husband."

"Eli?"

"We have joint custody – so he goes back and forth between us. Right now he's with her."

"She loves you Elliot."

Don suddenly changed the subject again and somehow at that the fight seemed to go out of Elliot. All at once he could feel unexpected tears sting his eyes. He quickly blinked trying to keep them at bay. He took another long drink of his ginger ale before he directed his gaze at Cragen again.

"You love her too." Cragen said simply, truthfully.

"Does it matter now?"

"At least you didn't deny it."

"But does it matter if I do or did? I don't think so."

"I think it does."

"I've hurt her enough." Elliot's voice was practically whisper.

"Are you in a relationship, Elliot?" Cragen asked bluntly.

Once more the abrupt change in topics startled Elliot. He blinked in surprise but managed to answer the question. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? There is no sort of in a relationship – you're either in one or you're not. Which is it?"

"You know Millie Vizcarrondo?"

"She sounds familiar. Why does she sound familiar?"

"She was a CSU tech. But she now works for a private lab for DNA and ballistics."

"Ah! She was a pretty girl? Latina. Long dark hair? She helped you with a case – the boy with no name."

"Yes, that's her."

"Well what about her?"

"Well she and I have been seeing each other on and off for about a year and a half. Right now, we're on again and hopefully this time for good."

"You're not sure about her."

"She's not exactly into commitment."

"And you are way too much into commitment."

Elliot chuckled with humor this time, "Yeah you got that right."

"You love her?"

"I think so." Elliot answered after a minute.

"You think so? After a year and a half you only think so?"

"Cap, I was in a relationship for so long – I just don't want to rush into another one. I want my next one to be the last one."

"Look, Elliot, we have only a few minutes before you should probably get ready for the UN but let me just say this – at the end of the day, you're a grown man and you do what you want with your life. But I've always thought of you as a surrogate son and let me just say, I think that you and Olivia both deserve to be happy and to be with the one you truly love. None of this I think so shit."

"Cap.."

"Yes, you hurt her, I'm not even going to deny that…"

"Brian loves her – he's been crazy about her since her first year on the squad."

"But he's not you Elliot."

"What do you want me to do?"

"One of two things."

"One of two things?"

"Yes. One of two things - either claim her or…."

"Or?"

"Let her go."

Elliot didn't miss a beat. "I thought I already let her go."

"Maybe but you never said goodbye. Olivia never got that. None of us did."

"I know and I'm sorry but after Jenna – I – I – just couldn't go back."

"I understood that El. Fin and Munch understood. I'm sure even Olivia did. But unlike the three of us, Olivia DESERVED and NEEDED a goodbye."

"Are you requiring me to do this, sir?"

"I'm not asking you to do this as your new boss, Elliot – it's your personal life, but as your friend of many years – I am imploring you - claim her or let her go. Whichever way you go – you have my support. You'll always have my support. You don't even have to tell me your answer. But please think about it. And if you decide to do one or the other, know that you can come to me after. Okay?"

"Okay." Elliot's voice trembled a little.

"Good. Now, let's finish these now cold pizza slices and then go back to the office. I called Chang and he has one on one with me at 1pm."

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And I'm very glad it was you that I saw in that conference room today. I was having nightmares that I was going to get an Ed Tucker type of boss."

"Now that would have been a true nightmare."

"By the way, Cap, when do we have OUR one on one?" Elliot asked.

"We just did, Elliot, we just did."

And with that, the two fell silent and worked on finishing their slices. Less than 10 minutes later, they were on their way back to work.

. . .

**To be continued….**

Will Elliot claim her or let her go?

_**Thoughts? **_

_**Would appreciate reviews very much here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and Law & Order and their characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**Update! Yes! Elliot has a conversation with himself...and comes to some realizations. **_

_**Please let me know if you see any typos/grammar errors – PM me and I will correct them right away! **_

_**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

. . .

_**Holding on is believing that there's only a past; letting go is knowing that there's a future.**__** - **__**Daphne Rose Kingma**___

Elliot extracted himself from Millie who was sleeping soundly next to him. He sat up, glancing at the clock. 6 am.

He was off today and he had planned to do a lot of relaxing. But something was bugging him.

Four days had passed since that fateful conversation with Don and since then, it had been at the back of his mind.

Elliot lay back on his bed, taking Millie in his arms. Millie feeling his this, snuggled even more tightly but remained asleep. Elliot took the time to look at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was great in bed – taking him to new heights he had never experienced with Kathy. But did he really love her?

It disturbed him that after a year and a half he still could not answer that question. He definitely cared for her. That he knew. But did he love her?

Elliot let out a deep breath. Millie stirred and a moment later, she opened her eyes. She lifted her face up and gave Elliot a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elliot, replied, smiling.

"What time is it?" Millie asked, blinking as she tried to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just past 6 am. It's still early." Elliot told her. "Go back to sleep."

But Millie sat up, letting the sheet fall from her body and exposing her naked torso. "Uh-uh," she replied, biting her lip and smiling coyly.

Elliot grinned and asked, "Why not?"

"I have other plans for you mister."

"Really now?" Elliot smirked, one eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you?"

And before Elliot could answer, Millie had straddled him and the next minute they were making love.

. . .

An hour later, Elliot watched as Millie got dressed, a smile on his face.

"What?" Millie asked, looking at him and smiling back as she picked up her jeans from the floor.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so gorgeous." Elliot told her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Millie returned in a teasing tone.

"Millie?"

"Hmm?" Millie murmured, tucking in her blouse inside her jeans.

"I like waking up with you in my arms."

Millie suddenly stopped, looking almost shocked at his statement. But then her face broke into another smile and she walked over to him. She plopped herself on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I like it too El."

"I also like it when you call me, El."

Millie chuckled. "You're in a sentimental mood today, around you Stabler?" 

"What happened to calling me, El?"

"God, Stabler you are funny. You know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"Your cock inside me, pounding me - HARD that's what I LOVE. In fact, I'm pretty much addicted to it. " Millie delivered her confession in an almost harsh whisper.

Elliot's face registered a smile at her words but inside his heart took a dive. She always did this. Every time he would try to make her realize that he cared, that he wanted something beyond the great sex they had, she would always bring the conversation back to sex.

Elliot was about to protest her answer but Millie suddenly noticed the clock. "Oh my God! It's 7:15! I gotta go, babe! Still have to change at home before going to work."

Elliot nodded.

"See you soon?" Millie asked as she grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"Definitely." Elliot confirmed as he followed her to see her out.

"Have a good day off!" Millie said cheerfully.

"I will."

And with one last kiss and a wave, Millie left.

Elliot sighed as he closed the door and walked back to his bedroom. Suddenly Don's voice entered his thoughts. _"Either you love her or you don't. There is no I think so."_

Did he love Millie Vizcarrondo?

Or did he just love her pussy?

Unfortunately, till now he still didn't know. Or then again maybe, he did but somehow his mind did not want to come to terms with it.

Don's voice penetrated his thoughts again. _She was in love with you. _

_You were in love with her. _

I_ think she thinks she's happy._

_I think she's settling._

_He's never around. _

_Your Liv._

_Her El. _

What the hell as he doing? A beautiful girl had just left his place. A beatiful girl that had been hanging around him for a year and a half. Every time they would break up, they'd get back together.

A different voice suddenly spoke up in his head.

_Do you think after a year a half a girl would keep going back to you if she had no other feelings for you other than wanting you for sex? _

_Think about it Elliot. _

_And you know yourself too. You know you wouldn't keep going back to the person if you didn't think what you have with them or what you could have with them is worth fighting for and worth holding on to. _

Another voice spoke up.

_So I guess Olivia wasn't worth fighting for? After 12 years? _

When that second voice suddenly piped up in his head, he almost chuckled. He could almost see an angel figure and a devil figure on each of his shoulders arguing, each demanding that he listen to them.

I didn't want to hurt her.

_You hurt her by not saying goodbye._

I am not in love with her.

_Yeah, sure. _

I'm not.

_If you're not in love with Olivia, are you in love with Millie?_

I don't know.

_You know why you can't move forward with Millie right?_

No. Why?

_Because you haven't resolved your past yet, duh._

And how should I do that? 

_Decide once and for all._

Decide once and for all what? 

It was Don's voice that now rang loudly again in Elliot's head.

_Claim her or let her go. _

The voice asking him about Olivia chimed in then. _Exactly. Claim her or let her go._

How do I know what the right thing to do is?

The voice making its case for Millie came loud and clear again. _I think you already started it. You already started to let her go when you walked away almost three years ago. I think you know deep down, you're not the one for Olivia and that's why you left the way you did. But I also think that after 12 years of deep friendship – well she needs closure. Let her go Elliot – say goodbye._

Amazingly the other voice remained silent.

I need to know if she's happy with Brian. If Brian makes her happy.

_Even if she isn't happy, isn't it her choice to be in that relationship? You can't keep rescuing her Elliot. Just like she couldn't keep rescuing you. _

Damn it, I know that. But...

_But what? If you love her then claim her, if not -_

I do love her...

_You do?_

I just don't think I'm the right one for her, if I did I would have been back for her the moment Kathy and I divorced.

_Well then it's still the same answer – let her go, Elliot. Say goodbye. _

The inner voices fell silent after that.

Elliot tried to ignore their pleas for the next two hours – he did laundry, watched some news on TV and ate a light breakfast. But by the time it was just past 10, he still felt out of sorts and he knew that Don and his conscience were right – he knew those inner voices were his conscience – and they were begging him to finally do something. And maybe because of what Don said or maybe it was because almost three years had past now, but for some reason while he wasn't ready before, he was ready now. And he was going to do something about it right now.

. . .

It was almost lunch time as Elliot sat in his car, outside the 16th precinct, trying to get up the courage to enter and pay Seargent Benson a visit.

But for some reason he was frozen in his car, unable to move. He had been there for about 20 minutes already and he had yet to make a move to even open his car door. Just when he thought he could finally do it, he saw Olivia and Brian walk out of the precinct hand in hand.

His heart pounded as he laid eyes on his old partner for the first time in nearly 3 years. She had aged, just like him. Her hair was shorter. She was a little heavier but she was still beautiful. And oh boy, Cassidy had aged! And not very gracefully at that! Thankfully, though that puppy dog look was gone – it would not have suited someone their age to still look like that.

What the fuck? It suddenly dawned on Elliot that Cassidy was wearing a beat cop's uniform. What was up with that?

Elliot made a mental note to ask Don about that later. For now, he put all of that out of his mind and just observed them. They stopped at the sidewalk and seemed to be just talking. Probably deciding where to go for lunch, Elliot thought. He wasn't so close to them but from where he was, he could see Olivia smiling. Brian was smiling too. They seemed happy. The next moment seemed to confirm his theory when she saw Olivia put her arms around Brian and give him a quick kiss before they clasped each other's hands again and crossed the street. That was the last thing Elliot saw because the next moment, they had disappeared around the corner. They were probably going to Olivia's favorite Chinese place there.

Elliot let out a breath then – it was almost a sigh of relief. He knew now he wouldn't be able to confront Olivia for at least another hour.

He should probably grab lunch too in the meantime. And so that is exactly what he did.

As he had lunch, Elliot also realized that he needed to know Brian's intentions were with Olivia. Was he just going to leave her hanging. Did he really love her? Etc. Suddenly it was clear to him. He needed to find out how Brian really felt about Olivia. Before he talked to Olivia, he wanted – _**needed - **_to talk to Brian first.

Elliot felt lighter right away. It felt good to finally have a first concrete step. Fully decided, Elliot took out his iPhone and dialed Cragen's number.

Cragen answered on the first ring. "Cragen."

"Chief, it's Elliot."

"It's your day off Stabler, why are you calling me?"

"This is strictly personal Don."

Something in Elliot's tone made Don perk up. "Spit it out Elliot."

"I need to know why Cassidy is wearing a beat cop's uniform."

"It's a long story...but that same case he got shot for? Yeah something went down wrong and he got a temporary – or so they say – demotion. So now he's a beat cop in the Bronx."

"Oh I see."

"What about him? That question is hardly important. "

"I know. Sorry. I was just curious. What I really called about is to tell you I want to talk to him."

"You're not gonna beat him up are you?"

Elliot chuckled. "No I'm not. Just need a man to man conversation with him."

"What do you need?"

"I need to know what beat he's walking so that I can have that conversation with him." 

"Done. I'll make a call and I'll call you back."

"Thanks, Don."

"Don't mention it."

At that, Don rang off.

Ten minutes later, Elliot's iPhone rang. It was Don calling back. "Elliot his beat is the Grand Concourse - 135th Street subway station area. His officer in charge said he should be there with his partner by 3. They'll be just up and down in that area. Shouldn't be hard to find."

"Yeah. But boy that's tough. The Bronx."

"Don't do anything stupid while you're there, Elliot." 

Elliot gave a small laugh. "I won't Chief."

"Good luck."

"Thanks!"

And with that Elliot hung up.

. . .

It was almost 3:30 when Elliot got off the Grand Concourse station of the 6 train. There were several exits to the streets from that station but Elliot chose the one most taken.

Maybe luck was on his side that day but the very first thing he saw when he got out was a patrol car on the street. And as he approached it, he saw that the person on the passenger side of the car was Brian.

Elliot walked over to the car and knocked on the window.

As Brian looked out, he did a double take. He quickly opened his window and said, "Elliot...wow..."

Elliot wasn't in the mood for niceties. He had a purpose to coming here and he wanted to fulfill it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey Cassidy. Can I talk to you just for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Cassidy turned to his partner and informed him that he'd be back in a few. He got out of the car and he smiled broadly as he faced Elliot for the first time in over a decade.

"Elliot Stabler...well I'll be. What brings you to the Bronx?"

"Actually, you brought me to the Bronx." Elliot told him.

"What do you mean?" Brian looked confused.

"I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"What or who is the only thing we have in common Cassidy?"

Understanding finally dawn on Brian and his smile faded. His face became tense and Elliot could see him clenching his fists. "What about Liv?"

"Do you love her?"

Brian was taken aback by Elliot's question and his defenses went up. "Who the hell are you to ask me that?"

"Calm the fuck down, Cassidy. It's just a question. Just answer it."

"Why do you need to know?" Brian asked.

"Because I need to know she's okay."

"She's okay, Stabler – no thanks to the partner who just walked away from her without a goodbye after 12 years."

"Look I don't need you to tell me that was a shitty move. That's why I'm here, I wanna rectify that."

"What do you mean rectify? Do you mean you want to come back into her life and disrupt it again?" Brian asked, a bitter tone in his voice.

"No, I do NOT want to disrupt her life or cause her any hurt all over again. But I do need to bring our chapter to a close." 

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"By doing what I should have done almost three years ago."

"Which is what?"

"Say goodbye."

Elliot nearly choked when he said those words. But he stood his ground. It was the right thing to do. But he needed to know first that he was leaving her in good hands.

"Why do you need to do that now?"

"For closure. A little birdie told me she needed closure. And truth be told I think I need it too." 

"How so?"

"None of your business."

"And how I feel about her is yours?"

"Touche. Fine."

"So why do you need closure?"

"Because I've been in this on and off relationship with a great girl for the last year and half..."

"Wait, where's your wife? What was her name?"

"Kathy. We got divorced."

"I'm sorry man." 

Elliot shrugged. "Like I've told people before, it had been a long time coming. Anyway, this girl that I've been dating – something's stopping me from taking it all the way with her and I don't mean sex I mean taking it to the next level."

Brian paused and then spoke up again. "You were in love with Olivia weren't you?"

Elliot was silent for a minute and then he gave a single nod.

"She was in love with you too."

Another nod.

"Did you two ever..."

"Like I'm sure she told you, no."

"But you wanted to."

"I wanted to."

"I think she wanted it too."

A shrug this time. "It's complicated. It was never the right time for us. I was married and when I wasn't married, something went wrong."

"You know even now, you're almost a taboo topic with us?"

"Why?"

"Well with her it's because you left without a goodbye and with me? I've always been afraid that one day you'd show up and I'd lose her to you."

"Well, I'm here and I'm telling you that that isn't going to happen."

"I know." 

"But before I tell her goodbye – I need to know she's happy Brian. I need to know you love her and that you will always take care of her."

"I can't speak for her Elliot. But as far as I know we are happy. You know I've been in love with her since 15 years ago."

"Yeah."

"I promise you I will take care of her and protect her with everything I have always."

"Thank you, Brian. I needed to hear that."

"I think I needed to hear what you just said too, Stabler."

"Understood."

The two men just stood there silently for a moment before Brian spoke up once more. "Anyway, I got to get back."

"Yeah just one more thing, Cassidy. I plan to make my way to the 1-6 now hopefully catch her there before she leaves..."

"You know she's acting squad commander and that she's a seargent now?"

"Yeah, I heard. I'm happy for her. Anyway, as I was saying I plan to talk to her tonight. So just giving you a heads up."

"Do what you what you have to do, Stabler."

"I will."

"Good luck, Elliot. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of her for all of those 12 years."

Elliot nodded. "Well you better take care of her, otherwise..." 

Brian chuckled. "I know, I know you'll beat the crap out of me – you know how many people I've had tell me that?"

"Just take care of her." His tone soft.

"I will." Brian promised, sobering.

Elliot extended his hand to Cassidy who grasped it in a firm handshake. When they were done, Elliot went back down to the subway and made his way back into Manhattan. It was time to face Olivia.

. . .

To be continued...

_**Will Elliot really say goodbye to Olivia? Find out next...**_

_**Thoughts? Reviews are great! Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817 :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Law & Order and Law& Order: SVU and their characters are not mine. **_

_**I have no beta so if you guys spot a typo or a grammatical error please PM me and let me know so I can correct it/them right away! **_

_**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**_

. . .

_**Sometimes there are things in our lives that aren't meant to stay. Sometimes the changes we don't want are the changes we need to grow.**_

The ride that seemed to take forever from Manhattan to the Bronx, seemed to go at lightning speed in the reverse.

It felt like that he had just left Brian in the Bronx but in reality it had almost been an hour. All the way to Manhattan, Elliot kept thinking of what he was going to say to Olivia.

How the hell does one show up after almost three years only to say goodbye.

Hello Liv...bye Liv. I just wanted to make sure you're happy. And now that I see that you are, goodbye again. Thank you for finally allowing me to let go of my guilt.

That's exactly what Elliot was afraid of. He didn't want to go there to make Olivia think he was trying to wash away the guilt her felt in leaving her without a goodbye.

That inner voice spoke up just then again.

_But isn't that the goal? To finally let go of the guilt? The past? All the unresolved issues?_

Yes.

_So why don't you want her to think that?_

Because it's fucking selfish.

_It is. But isn't it also going to be good for her?_

It would be if all Cragen told me is true.

_Why would Cragen lie? Why would you even think that?_

Well he has this crazy notion that we should be together...that we are meant to be...what if this is his way of playing matchmaker?

_I think Don is beyond that._

I like to think so but you never know.

_Bullshit. You know that's what that is. _

I don't want to turn her life upside down again.

_Wow, you're really quite full of yourself. _

Huh?

_You're assuming that you have the power to turn her life upside down again. Pretty fucking arrogant there. _

I'm not being arrogant.

_Fine, cocky then._

I'm not being cocky.

L_ook, just go to her. None of this dramatic shit is needed. Olivia was your best friend – at the end of the day that's what matters here. She deserves an explanation. She deserves an apology. She deserves to know you're alive. That's it. That's all there is to it._

That's all huh?

_That's all. _

'Okay,' Elliot thought, 'that's what I need to do. That's what I'm going to do.'

_Good._

And with that the voice fell silent, leaving Elliot to sit quietly for the rest of the ride into the nearest station to the 16th precinct.

. . .

Sergeant Olivia Benson needed some air. Being acting squad commander was driving her nuts. Maybe Nick was right. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. She finished a bottle of wine almost every night and that wasn't a good sign. After all, her mother was an alcoholic. And she did not want to become her mom.

She wished Brian were around more. But then again, she understood his long hours. He was trying to get back into being a detective and there was no short cut in doing that. It probably didn't help that his girlfriend just got promoted.

Unfortunately she could not get the air she needed then. She was on duty and unlike before she couldn't simply take a walk to the nearby bodega. She definitely wasn't liking being in charge more and more.

So instead she decided to just go to the cribs and take a ten minute power nap. After telling Amanda where she was, she went up and did exactly just that.

. . .

Elliot took a deep breath as he got off the elevator on the floor of SVU. The desk sergeant below saw him as he walked in and recognized him. He asked Elliot if he wanted him to call up to announce his presence. But Elliot told him no, that he wanted to suprise Fin and Olivia. The desk sergeant had chuckled and waved him up.

As he walked towards the bullpen, his heart began to race. He gulped and he stopped in his tracks. For a moment, he couldn't move. All he could see and remember was Jenna starting to shoot. Hitting the actual perp who had killed her mother and Sister Peg. He remembered the fear the gripped him that she might hit Olivia. And BAM BAM! He shot her and she fell to the ground. A few minutes later, she was dead. Elliot closed his eyes tightly and almost made an about face. But just then, the ding of the elevator snapped him out of it. NO. He was going to do this. He needed to this. Call it fucking selfish. Whatever. He was going to do it.

He took a few deep breaths to calm and slow down his heart rate to normal. When he had succeeded, he quickly walked into the bullpen before he could change his mind.

All at once a wave of both sadness and happiness enveloped him. Happiness because after almost three years he was here again and while his last memory here was awful, there were a lot of memories of the good that they had all done too. But he also felt sad. Though a lot was still the same, there was a lot different too. For one thing, Cragen wasn't there anymore. His office was dark and he knew it was empty for now. He glanced at Munch's desk. The only things there were some boxes.

He immediately saw that Olivia still had the same desk. But the things on the desk fronting hers were no longer his. In fact it registered just then that a Hispanice guy was sitting in what used to be his chair. Amaro. Elliot surmised.

Then he saw a beautiful blonde walk in and Elliot wondered if she was Rollins. In any case, it was her that he finally went to speak to. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Amanda stopped in her tracks, looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I was just looking for Detective...I mean Sergeant Benson. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I think she went up but I can call her for you, may I know who I shall say is calling?"

But before Elliot could reply, he heard a gasp from behind him followed by a shocked exclamation. "Elliot?"

"Elliot? Why does that sound familiar?" Amanda remarked.

Elliot smiled at her and answered her query. "I was her old partner."

Understanding dawned on Amanda right then and there. "Oh, you're THAT Elliot."

At first Olivia could not believe her eyes. Was she seeing things or is this for real?

Forgetting about Amanda now, Elliot walked towards his old partner.

Olivia did the same.

They hesistated for a few moments but then it didn't matter. They ran towards each other and embraced.

The second they had their arms around each other it was like three years hadn't passed and they were Benson and Stabler again.

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry." Elliot murmured, stroking her hair, holding her tightly.

Olivia could not speak. Tears stung her eyes. And she shut then tightly, not wanting them to fall in front of the entire bullpen.

Elliot's eyes were turning red too and like Olivia, he too was very aware that they were being watched.

"Can we talk somewhere, Liv?" Elliot whispered to her.

Reluctantly, Olivia extracted herself from Elliot's embrace and nodded quickly, blinking. "Yeah. We can talk in Cragen's old office. No one uses it right now."

"Great."

Olivia led him to the room and once they were there, she locked the door behind her and pulled the blinds down.

Their privacy ensured, Olivia turned back to Elliot and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot smiled back briefly but then sobered. "Liv, are you mad at me? If I were in your shoes I think I would be very angry and upset with me.

Olivia as quiet for a moment before she motioned for Elliot to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of Cragen's desk while she took the other one.

Elliot, not wanting to upset her or make it seem like he was fighting her in any way, did as she had asked.

"I was." Olivia finally said, her voice soft.

"Was? You're not anymore?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. I don't think your presence here right now has fully sunk in yet. I think...I just got used to not having you around after awhile. It sucked for a long time but I had to move forward. You weren't coming back." Olivia's voice caught and she looked downwards, biting her lip.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I...I have no excuse. I just couldn't. I couldn't..."

"I know, El. You see in my head, I get it. I understand. But in my heart – in my heart it was different. We were partners and best friends for 12 years! That's almost a fourth of my life and you just disappeared."

"We weren't just partners and best friends..."

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked at him, a note of fear suddenly in her eyes.

"Olivia, let's stop kidding ourselves. Both of us...felt..."

"...something more..."

Elliot's voice was just a whisper. "Yes, we did."

"We couldn't..." Olivia reasoned out.

"I know..."

"You're married..."

"Was married..." Elliot corrected.

"Was?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"The inevitable happened, Liv."

"I"m sorry, El."

"I am too." Then all at once Elliot laughed, bitterness eviden there. "Look at this even now our timing is off."

"I guess we really aren't meant to be." Olivia said out loud the same thought that was running through Elliot's head.

"Not in this lifetime anyway."

"Yeah."

"Does he make you happy, Liv?"

"Who?"

"Cassidy."

Olivia looked surprised at his words. "You know? Who told you?"

"I know a lot Sergeant Benson. Congrats by the way."

Olivia smiled a proud smile. "Thank you."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks." Olivia said again.

"So does he make you happy?"

"He does."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's been there for me, you know?"

"I heard what happened to you. Are you okay?"

Olivia gave him a smile but this time it didn't reach up all the way to her eyes. "Getting there. But you know me, I'm tough."

"Yeah you are."

"You know what got me through that ordeal – not sure what details you know?"

"Enough. What got you through it?"

"You."

"Me?" Elliot looked surprised to say the least.

"Yes. I kept thinking what you would do to the son of a bitch if you were there. It made me strong. I could hear you telling me to fight and to kick his ass and I did."

"I would have fucking killed him, Liv. I still would if I ever come across him."

"I know. I remember telling him to be glad I wasn't you."

"Oh yes, he should be glad about that."

"Yeah, he has no idea, how truthful I was being."

The two of them paused and then -

"I'm glad I could help somehow." Elliot said, his voice tender and soft.

"El, why did you come here?"

The abrupt way Olivia changed the subject startled Elliot for a moment.

"The most honest answer to that question is fucking selfish."

"Doesn't matter. Answer it."

"I felt guilty. And I wanted not to feel guilty anymore."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Liv. I hope that I didn't hurt you too badly and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

At those words, tears sprung into Olivia's eyes again. She realized he didn't come her to fight for her. He didn't come here to tell her to dump Brian and that she was meant for him. Instead he had come here to simply apologize and to make sure that Brian was taking care of her.

Unable to speak, Olivia nodded.

"Liv?"

"Yes, El?"

"I know it may take a while, but I hope we can be friends again. I hated not having you in my life."

The tears that threatened Olivia finally spilled over. "I hate not having you in mine either."

Elliot had always hated seeing Olivia cry and so he stepped forward and engulfed her in an embrace. "I should have come sooner."

Olivia gasped right then. "Oh wow, deja vu. We've done this before. You've said those exact words to me before."

"I have? When?"

"When...when Sonya was murdered and you came back from Quantico."

"You remember that?"

"I do. I remember more good things with you than bad, El."

"Me too."

"Anyway," Olivia broke from their embrance and dried her tears. "Thank you for coming."

"Liv, I should have done this the minute I decided to turn my papers in."

"What made you finally come here?"

"Don."

"Don? How?"

"He's my new boss, ironically in the security firm I work for."

"Wow, small world."

"Yeah and I'm glad he gave me the push I needed."

They looked at each other in silence as if taking in each other's presence.

Before the silence got awkward, Elliot broke it by speaking up. "Anyway, Sergeant, you probably should go."

"Yeah."

"Again, Liv I am so very sorry."

"I know you are. I'm sorry too."

"Tell Cassidy he better take care of you, otherwise he's gonna have me to answer to."

Olivia laughed though at the mention of her boyfriend and Elliot's acceptance of him left her with a somewhat hollow feeling. "Many have told them that including Amaro, Cragen, Amanda, Fin and Munch."

"Well now, I"m part of the list."

"Yeah."

"Liv – promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Be happy."

"I will."

"And if you need me..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I should be asking YOU that..."

"Well, El I've forgiven you a long time ago. Like I told you my head understood why you did what you did. And now my heart does too."

"I'm glad."

"Well, how about let's get out of here and you have some of our coffee – and it's good now – since Munch has been gone!"

"Really? Who makes it now?"

"Amanda."

"That blonde I saw outside?"

"Yeah."

"She has a southern drawl."

"She's from Georgia. Oh but don't let that southern drawl fool you – she's a bad ass."

"I can tell. She could probably kick Cassidy's ass."

"Ha-ha."

"Joke. Peace."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Nick and Amanda."

"Where's Fin?"

"Off."

"Oh, okay..sure."

And with that, feeling like a load had been lifted off of his shoulders, Elliot walked out with Olivia.

. . .

Later that night, as Olivia got home and Brian was once again not there because he was on shift, she drank two bottles of red wine instead of one. She felt upset and distraught but she didn't know why. Her last thought before she passed out was that of Elliot asking her if she was happy with Brian.

. . .

After he left the 16th precinct, Elliot called Ed Green to meet him at a bar near their office in midtown.

"What's up, El?" Ed asked as he sat down next to him. He signaled the bartender to give him the same thing as Elliot who was having a pint of Guinness Draft.

"Not much. Just wanted to have a couple of drinnks but I wasn't up to being alone." Elliot told Ed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Finally alright."

"Finally?" Ed asked, as he got is beer from the bartender who handed it to him. Ed made a motion to start a tab.

"You remember Olivia? You partnered up with her during the Mulroney case?"

"Yeah, your hot partner who had the hots for you and vice versa!"

"What?"

"Oh puh-leez Elliot even a blind person could see how much you guys wanted each other."

"Lusting and wanting is different from loving each other."

"Okay, my bad, you loved each other."

"You know we never did anything?"

"Yeah. Lennie thought you and his old partner Rey Curtis were cut from the same cloth."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well from what I heard about Curtis, that's mostly good."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, went off on a tangent there, what about Olivia?"

"Well I kinda never said goodbye to her. Didn't tell her I was retiring. Just walked away. Left her high and dry pretty much. And you're right about us having feelings for each other then."

"Then? Not anymore?"

"I'm pretty bad for her, Ed. I run away when there's conflict and I get mad and blame her. We're better off just as friends. I don't want to be in any position where I can hurt her so much again."

"You think so?"

"Besides, I have Millie and she has Brian."

"Who's Brian?"

"Her boyfriend. A former SVU detective too."

"I thought you weren't sure of Millie?"

"I was thinking about it last night. And I figured I wouldn't keep going back to her for a year and a half if I didn't think she was worth it. And since she keeps coming back to me too - there must a chance that she thinks I'm worth it too!"

"Well hallelujah! Finally a decision about Millie."

"She's a skittish one though..."

"Well you know women can sense these things."

"What things?"

"Unfinished business. And she probably sensed it and didn't want to set herself up for hurt. And let's face it - you did have unfinished business."

"Not anymore."

"Exactly."

"Well, let's see what happens."

"Yeah. But good for you, Elliot. Glad everything is working out."

"You don't know how glad I am, Ed."

"Good." Ed took a big sip of his Guinness. As he put down his pint glass, he issued Elliot a challenge. " Now how about you and I take a crack at some pool?" Ed pointed to the pool table over by the far side of the bar?"

"Best of three?"

"Eight ball?"

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Loser pays for the drinks."

"You're on." Ed grinned.

And at that, the two of them made their way the pool table. By the end of three rounds, Ed had gleefully demolished Elliot.

. . .

To be continued...

_**Olivia wanted to Elliot to fight for her...but he didn't...**_

_**What happens now? **_

_**Will Olivia stay with Brian with whom she is obviously NOT happy with?**_

_**Will Elliot get Millie to commit? **_

_**Up next!**_

_**Just to let you guys know, since it's a work week tomorrow it may take me a couple of days to post another update. But rest assured, it will be posted. My goal is to have all five chapters done by the next weekend. **_

_**In the meantime, please review! I'd really appreciate it! Here and on twitter: LadyJ_817 **_


End file.
